


it was never meant to be (but tommy says it this time)

by angstgremlin



Series: vent fics (hooray) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, anyways enjoy, i did not proofread at all, im sobbnig but it's making my day, the ten seconds of tommy being suicidal has birthed so much content this is making my day, vent fic number two lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstgremlin/pseuds/angstgremlin
Summary: “It’s never my time to die.” Tommy stepped forward. “What if I went through that portal? Would it be my time to die then?” He challenged.I basically took that scene and added more dialogue and angst.
Series: vent fics (hooray) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098746
Comments: 12
Kudos: 362





	it was never meant to be (but tommy says it this time)

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Suicide
> 
> that's actually it i was expecting more based on my last work lol
> 
> Anyways i wrote this in twenty minutes after reading the 24 suicide fics made after that stream yesterday. Enjoy!

Tommy watched the three men go through the portal to L’manburg. The place he would kill to go back to but die if he did. 

He turned around slowly, the gap in the black stone catching his eye. 

He was completely alone. Ghostbur, the only person - or well, ghost - to stick by him. And he couldn’t even remember Tommy properly. Couldn’t remember how much he hurt him.

Techno was off doing hell knows what - but he was doing it far far away. Far away from the boy he betrayed and killed at the last second - taking away his second life. 

Phil was with techno. Favoring his second born when the oldest had died. Tommy barely even talked to Phil since he arrived. He was too busy comforting the murderer. The traitor.

And Tubbo. God, tubbo. A week ago if someone asked who he trusted the most it would have been Tubbo. He thought that Tubbo would be the one to stick by all this time. He didn’t realize that the second Tubbo found something else he’d cast him out just like that. 

He stood at the edge of the path.

The orange lava sputtered and flickered. Never flowing but always moving. The burning heat brushed his face, as if becoming him to come closer. The heat was comforting. He had been cold much too long.

He leaned forward a little more when he felt himself getting shoved away. 

He turned to glare at the person who pushed him. Of course it was fucking Dream.

He scooched back to the edge until he was sitting  _ right there _ . He felt another push.

“C’mon Tommy,” he said

“It’s not your time to die.” He said.

Tommy glared again, standing up. 

“It’s never my time to die.” Tommy stepped forward. “What if I went through that portal? Would it be my time to die then?” He challenged.

“I-“ 

Tommy didn’t let him finish. “Why can’t I die? Because I’d win? Because you’d win? What do I have left to lose?” He started to shout, tears clogging his vision.

“Tommy this isn’t the way to do it you can’t just-“ dream trumpeted. Tommy could hear the change in tone. See the change of posture. Oh he was surprised? 

“What’s the point then Dream? What do you expect me to do? Live alone for the rest of my life? Never see anyone I cared about again?” He backed closer to the edge, knowing full well where the drop was.

Dream stepped forward. He was typing on his comm tablet discretely. Tommy noticed.

“Tommy c’mon, we can figure something out. You can come visit for Christmas if you want.”

Tommy laughed bitterly.

“And for what Dream.” He whispered hoarsly. “To be sent back? A day of reuniting with everyone before ultimately going back? Spending every moment of my day waiting until the next year?” He stepped back again.

“Tommy!” Dream shouted.

“I guess they were right, Dream. It was never meant to be.” Tommy whispered before stepping back the last time. He watched Dream shoot forward, trying to grab his arm but he’d already fallen too far. 

He only felt pain. Pain and heat. The heat surrounding him. Comforting him. 

Tommy smiled, even though no one could see him.

—

_ Tubbo come to nether hub now. _

Tubbo furrowed his brows at dreams cryptic message. He complied, knowing it would only be worse if he ignored him.

He stepped through the portal and immediately saw Dream. Slightly crouched as if coaxing a wild animal. And Tommy, a half step away from falling to his death.

Time seemed to slow down as Tubbo rushed forward.

“Tommy don’t!”

But it was too late. 

He had fallen.


End file.
